


Barney Remixes 1

by Aliena (ChokolatteJedi)



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Remix, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-13
Updated: 2002-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/Aliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, you read that right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barney Remixes 1

**Author's Note:**

> Very early work, please forgive. :)

**Original**  
I love you,  
You love me,  
We’re all one big family.  
With a great big hug  
And a kiss from me to you,  
Won’t you say you love me too?

 **Trolloc**  
I eat you,  
Yum-yummy,  
I love human in my tummy.  
With a great big pot  
And a raging fire too,  
Don’t you wish I wouldn’t eat you?

 **Rand to the DO**  
I’ll fight you,  
You’ll fight me,  
My blood on some rocks we’ll see.  
With a heron sword  
And the Dark One’s luck too,  
Don’t you wish I wouldn’t kill you?

 **Rand to Elayne**  
I love you,  
You love me,  
We’re in the same family.  
Sneaking ‘round the Stone  
For a kiss from me to you,  
Why won’t you share with the other two?

 **Nynaeve**  
I’m so blue,  
D’you know why?  
I’m getting beat up by the Aes Sedai.  
With water and no sleep  
And even the power too,  
One of these days I’ll channel too.


End file.
